


High School-Sweethearts

by ClaraDalek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky is 18, M/M, Steve is 16, Steve is a virgin, Steve is crushing harder than a 12-year old girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraDalek/pseuds/ClaraDalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerdy Steve has a crush on the school's quarterback Bucky - you know what happens next *sexy music softly playing in the background*</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School-Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> God, i haven't written anything in forever.. also, i'm a brit so i have no idea on how the american school system works.

Steve Rogers is the quiet kid, the one who only had, like, two friends in elementary school, and who has even less now that he’s in high school. But that’s alright, at least that’s what his parents keep telling him. You’ll make friends eventually, yeah right. He’d love to make some friends, to fit in just for once and be normal. It’s not like he doesn’t try to, he does, but whenever he contemplates whether to walk up to the cool kids – to Tony Stark or Natasha Romanov or maybe even James Barnes, who just goes with Bucky, because of reasons Steve most likely will never find out – or just spend another afternoon at the library, he knows it’ll always be the latter. And he hates it, really does but it feels to him as if it’ll always be this way, it’s destined to be this way and the whole world’s laughing and making fun of him because of it.  
So really, the only thing that keeps him from just jumping out the window in the middle of his math lesson is his best friend since kindergarten – Bruce Banner – who’s not really that interesting or funny or even nice of a person. That doesn’t matter to Steve though, because for some reason Bruce just means the world to him. 

“Gosh, come on Steve, why are you so down?” Bruce asks him through a mouthful of his vegan 8$-sandwich, which Steve imagines tastes like a piece of cardboard.  
“It’s Tuesday, Bruce, that’s why!”  
“And what’s your problem with Tuesday?” Bruce asks, even though he already knows the answer.  
“You know exactly what my problem is, we’ve got sports today…for three fucking hours!” Steve complains and if Steve starts complaining, it’s almost impossible to shut him up again. Bruce learned that lesson the hard way.  
“Look, you’re overreacting, it’s really not that big of a deal, man…”  
“Yeah, that’s easy for you to say, man, I mean, it’s not like you’re the one who apparently stopped growing in height at the age of fucking 12!” Steve exclaimed and glared at Bruce like that one time he dared saying Doctor Who wasn’t that good of a show.  
“Alright, calm down, if you hate it that much why don’t you just skip?” he regretted not keeping his mouth shut immediately.  
“Why don’t I just skip?!” Steve shoots back theatrically. “Bucky freaking Barnes is why! I mean, like I would miss the two seconds to catch him shirtless for anything!” Steve’s eyes go comically wide and his arms are forming big circles like they always do when he gets a little too excited, even though he’s talking in hushed tones to ensure nobody’s eavesdropping on them.  
“Here we go again”, Bruce says under his breath “You know that’s kinda creepy, the way you’re obsessing over him, I mean, yeah, I get it, he’s hot, but why don’t you just walk up to him, instead of creeping on him from the other side of the locker room?”  
“Gosh, Bruce, why don’t you just shout it out to the whole world? And besides, I’m not creeping on him.” He explains quietly, holding his hand to his mouth.  
“Whatever you say, man, but for real, just go ahead and say hi to him for once. Baby steps, you know?” Bruce offers only half-serious, quietly mocking his best friend.  
The school bell rings just when Steve tries to come up with a sassy retort, so instead he just grabs his books, waves goodbye at Bruce and scurries off to his classroom.  
______________________________

Bucky looked at the clock above the door for what feels like the hundredth time this lesson. He hated chemistry, well technically that’s not true, he just really hated his teacher, Mr. Fury.  
“So, Mr. Barnes, can you tell me, what exactly inspired the French revolution?” his teacher asked him, fully aware that Bucky wasn’t paying any attention at all.  
“Err, no idea sir, sorry…” Bucky shot him his most charming grin, which usually got him out of any situation in a matter of seconds. The class room filled with quiet laughter and giggles, Bucky rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as he blushed.  
“Quiet down, class, or I will make you stay here for ten more minutes after school.” he threatened and everybody went silent. 

“So what are you up to, this afternoon?” Tony asked him, falling in step with him as they walk home together.  
“I got sports with Mr. I-forgot-what-his-name-was. Anyway, you got any plans for tomorrow night?”  
“Yeah, I promised Jamie I’d take her out for dinner and a movie. I don’t even like her, man, I just can’t bring myself to tell her. Besides my parents think she’s a keeper.” He sighs dramatically and shoots Bucky an apologetic look.  
“Don’t worry ‘bout it… You still like that other chick, what’s her name… Pepper, right?”  
“ Yeah, she’s really great, but I think she doesn’t like me that way.” he tries to brush it off, but Bucky knows how he feels. He’s kinda sorry for him.  
“What about you, do you like anyone?” Tony asks him as he unlocks the front door to his apartment.  
“Nah, nobody caught my eye… yet.” He winked and waved at him before turning around the corner to his house.  
______________________________

Steve is sitting on the bench of the locker room, tying his shoes in the way Bruce always claims is downright wrong. You can’t just knot them together, Steve, you have to wrap them around each other. He’s also currently trying not to look as if he’s prying at the school team’s quarterback Bucky Barnes, crush of all the girls (and occasionally guys) of the whole goddamn school.  
When the new sports teacher, Mr. Cabot or something, ushers them all down the hall and onto the soccer field, Steve releases a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding since about 10 minutes, relieved because soccer is the one sport he doesn’t completely suck at. 

The game was over rather quickly, and Steve even managed to score a goal, what got him a couple of friendly pats on the back and some well done, pals. His heart stops for a beat or two when Bucky flashes him a warm smile and playfully punches him in the arm.  
Next, they’re running laps around the field and Steve can’t run with them, because of his asthma, which earns him a ton of envious glares that make him incredibly uncomfortable. But Bucky just waves at him from across the field and sends him another one of his infectious grins when Steve waves back at him, almost choking on his spit. He’s just happy Bucky couldn’t make that out from a distance. He hopes.

“Hey, what’s your name?” he asks, buttoning up his crisp white shirt. Steve is a little taken aback by that and is surprised he manages to get his name out without stumbling over it. “A-and yours?” as if he didn’t already know.  
______________________________

“I’m Bucky, nice to meet you.” He grinned charmingly and politely extended his hand for Steve to shake. The blond took it and smiled up at him shyly, blushing deep red. The older boy didn’t seem to notice or at least he wasn’t so cruel as to point it out. Steve assumed the latter.  
“You’re a bit young to be in 12th grade, aren’t you?” usually people would say this in a somewhat condescending manner, but Bucky sounded genuinely interested.  
“Yeah… my parents made me skip a few classes, because I got bored.” Steve admits a bit sheepishly, trying his best not to blush.  
Now, it’s the other one’s turn to get flustered, as he asked Steve if he could give him a bit of help with their upcoming French exam.  
“Yeah, sure, I’m happy to help, man.” Steve smiles, failing to keep his excitement under control as he nervously fidgets with the hem of his sweater. They exchange phone numbers before saying goodbye and going their separate ways. 

At home, he scrambles to get his phone out of his bag, dialing Bruce’s number, which he knows by heart by now. On the other line, Bruce can’t really keep up with everything the other one’s babbling on about, but he gets what Steve is trying tell him.  
“That’s awesome, good for you, man… but, you know, don’t push it, you might scare him off, or something.”  
“Yeah, whatever, I’ll manage…” Steve rolls his eyes and hangs up.  
______________________________

 

The first thing in the morning Steve wants to do is call Bucky, but he decides to play it cool and wait ‘til the other calls him first.  
He didn’t have to wait long anyway.  
They settled on meeting up at around 2 at the small library just around the corner of Bucky’s apartment building. Steve nodded excitedly throughout the whole call, glad that the other boy couldn’t see him. 

Steve sat at the table in the library half an hour early, because he just wasn’t able to sit at home anymore. He put on his best shirt, the black one Bruce bought for him, some jeans and sneakers, secretly hoping to get the older boy’s attention, although he keeps telling himself otherwise.  
“Hey, there.” Bucky greeted him. Steve winced, he didn’t hear the brunette approach.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you”, Bucky said with a laugh as Steve went red all over.  
“No, it’s cool, just didn’t hear you is all.” Steve rubbed his hand over the back of his neck.  
They went over every assignment the teacher gave them, and Steve was positively surprised by how eager Bucky was about everything. Whenever Bucky wrote something don, he would glance up at Steve through his eyelashes. Steve got more flustered every time he did, his jeans getting uncomfortably tight.  
“Everything ok?” Bucky asked, noticing Steve squirming around in his chair.  
“Yeah, yeah, fine.” He tried to smile, but ended up blushing even harder.  
“If you’d like, we could go to my place, it’s just around the corner.”

Bucky’s apartment looks like it’s out of an ikea catalogue; it’s small and cozy and messy, but still everything’s neatly stacked and put into drawers. It’s basically only one room divided by curtains, the brick walls make it seem even smaller than it is. There’s a bed with at least a dozen pillows and comforters pushed into the right hand corner, right next to it is a dark wooden desk with drawings scattered all over it and a whole shelf covered in potted plants on it. Bucky sure has a green thumb, Steve thinks.  
“Sorry ‘bout the mess…”, the older one said awkwardly. “No, it’s nice, cozy.” Steve smiles at him.  
They sit down on the floor, finishing the last exercises and chatting on about school and their parents. Steve never felt so comfortable with someone that is not his mum or his best friend.  
“Ok, so tomorrow, same time, your place?” the brunette suggests and Steve agrees eagerly.  
______________________________

At home, Steve is determined to put the house in top-notch condition, vacuum-cleaning every corner and putting all his books back on their shelves. Steve’s mum would be proud of him, everything was spotless.  
Secretly, Steve hoped that today, they would take things a little further than shy smiles and stolen glances, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up too high. 

The door bell rings just in time, and startles the blond a bit, but he rushes to the door to let Bucky in anyway.  
“Thanks, Steve, I really appreciate your help, I don’t think I could pass French without your help.” Bucky admits, but Steve just waves him off, as though it’s not a big deal. 

They’re sitting on the floor in Steve’s room, when the door bell rings and Steve gets up to get the pizza they’ve ordered. He pays the guy, even tips him and returns to Bucky, handing him a slice of pizza.  
“Hey, umm, are you, like… err, seeing anybody right now?” Bucky asks kind of out of the blue, and Steve almost chokes on his pizza. “Uh, no, no I don’t, what about you?” Steve says between coughs, trying to play it cool.  
“No, my friend Tony, he’s always trying to, you know, hook me up with all these girls, but I don’t think that’s, uhh, what I’m looking for.” Bucky says, blushing, and at that moment Steve decides he’s waited long enough. He waits until Bucky finished his bite, before quickly leaning forward and pressing his lips to the other boy’s. 

For a few seconds, Bucky’s frozen in place, but his mind catches up quickly and he’s leaning into Steve now. When they pull back for air, they’re both smiling like lunatics.  
______________________________

“Hang on, have you ever done anything like this before?” Bucky looks down at Steve, fragile, petite Steve, who’s the utter personification of innocence.  
“Uhmm, I’ve read about it?” He gives a nervous little laugh, but quiets down when he sees the honest concern in Bucky’s eyes.  
“Ok, don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you, promise.” Steve just nods, touched by how much the other boy cares about him. Bucky leans down to place a gentle, barely-there kiss on the shorter boys lips. He tries to keep it sweet and light but Steve has other plans, leaning forward and into Bucky, deepening the kiss. Meanwhile the other one moves his hands up and down Steve’s back before settling one in his hair, the other one on his hip. The blond gasps and Bucky slips his tongue inside his mouth, running it over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, memorizing the taste.  
They’re standing in the middle of Steve’s living room, his parents are gone for the weekend, so they have the house all to themselves.  
Steve starts moving them towards the couch and sits down when the back of his knees hit the edge of it, the other falling on top of him. The brunette’s bracing himself on his elbows, in order to not completely crush the other boy under his weight. The blond lets out a quiet laugh. “How about we change to a more comfortable position?” He climbs out from underneath the other boy and into his lap, kissing him passionately and grinding his hips in little circles. Cute, high-pitched little moans escape Steve’s throat, and Bucky can feel himself getting even harder, if that’s even possible.  
“God”, he groans “You’ll be the death of me, darling”, he breaths into the blonds ear, who’s moving his mouth up and down Bucky’s neck, nipping and kissing anywhere he can reach.  
“Hey, don’t leave a hickey, or you’ll have a lot to explain to my parents tomorrow” he laughs a little breathless, surprised about the steadiness of his own voice, but Steve just starts picking on the hem of the brunette’s t-shirt, trying to pull it over his head without taking his mouth off him.  
After a while, they both managed to strip down to their boxers and moved to a more horizontal position on the couch. Steve’s straddling Bucky, licking and kissing down his chest and stomach until he reaches the elastic of Bucky’s underwear.  
“Hey, hold on a sec, how about you go ahead and lie down and let me do the work?” Bucky asks, voice hoarse and low, palming him through the fabric separating skin from skin. Steve moans sweetly and nods feverishly. The swap positions, so that Bucky’s on top now. The brunette slips his hand into Steve’s shorts, grasping him and making him writhe and gasp beautifully, his pale skin a stark contrast to the black leather of the couch. He didn’t last particularly long, crying out and making a mess of himself and the other boy. Exhausted and panting, but still determined to get Bucky off, he reached for the other boy’s boxers and started stroking him and licking his neck in time. After a few minutes, Bucky fell over the edge, too, sloppily pressing his lips to the younger boy’s. 

“Anybody ever told you that you’re fuckin’ hot like that?” Bucky looked Steve up and down, his hair tousled, lounging on the couch with his arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist. He’s got only a white t-shirt on, that looked way too large on his small frame, kind of like a dress. He was the very definition of debauched, Bucky thought. The boy blushed and smiled shyly up at him, covering his face with his hand.  
______________________________

The next day at school, they walk together, hand in hand, earning giggles and winks from all over school and Steve hides his face in Bucky’s shoulder, but the older boy just keeps on walking, tightening his grip on Steve’s hand. Bruce gives them a thumbs up and so do all of Bucky’s friends.  
“At last, man, took you long enough.” Tony teases him.  
“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
